


Red Carpet

by AshynnaStarlight



Category: Dracula Untold (2014), Dracula Untold (2014) RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Back Seat Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, NSFW, Smut, Teasing, premiere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3943084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshynnaStarlight/pseuds/AshynnaStarlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I knew he wouldn't be able to behave on the red carpet, but I could be a huge tease as well!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Carpet

**Author's Note:**

> This was written because I lost a bet against someone.

Red carpet events were busy as hell. Screaming fans, yelling journalist and photographers, and PA’s pushing the actors into all kinds of directions. The only thing that kept me from losing my cool was Luke’s hand on the small of my back.

          “Everything okay?” he asked, whispering against my ear, and I looked up smiling at him – giving him a little nod. His lips curled up in his lazy smile, guiding me to wherever his PR wanted him.

          I watched him smiling, listening to him answer the journalist’s questions – his voice making my heartbeat faster. I loved listening to him, his Welsh accent thick. My hand moved to his nap, massaging softly, and his hand slipped a bit lower.

          When we posed for yet another picture, his hand slipped lower and pinched my behind. I suppressed a gasp, giving him a little glare as he kept smiling lazy – as if he wasn't being naughty at all.

          “Luke. Behave!” I hissed under my breath, and he pulled me closer against his warm body.

          “How can I behave while you're so deliciously dressed, love?” He purred low to me, and I swallowed while blushing. “Your dress is showing off your wonderful curves, making my hands itch to stroke them and massage your wonderful breasts.

          “Those spikey sassy heels of yours make your legs look divine. I miss feeling them tightly around me, pulling me closer while I pound into you.” While I clenched my jaw, I pressed my thighs together as my lady parts tingled and feeling so hot. My fingers clenched the back of his suit jacket, trying to appear calm and collected.

          “That collar, love? It makes me want to put you on your knees, call you _Pet_ , and you calling me _Master_ while I feed you my cock.” The last part he growled, hot shivers running down my spine. Sensual, graphic images assaulted my mind, making my throat parch dry. I looked at him and met his intense dark gaze, fighting the temptation to push my heel on his toes.

          He gave me a sinful wink, knowing precisely what he was doing to me. “You’re a bastard,” I hissed at him as I leaned against him – looking all normal, at least I hope.

          “You adore me,” he shot back at me, pulling me closer by the hip. I stroke his chest lightly, feeling his muscles bunch.

          “Luke, Alisha, you've to go inside.” Luke straightened up, giving his PR a nod and guided me into the cinema for the premiere of _Dracula Untold._ He better behave during the movie. I had been waiting for to see it finished for so long!

 

~~~

 

My breathing came out ragged as I should have known he wouldn't behave. It was Luke for Christ’s Sake. His hand was on my inner thigh, stroking and teasing me. I knew that if he touched my panties now, he would feel them soaked. Although, the way his lips were curved, I knew he knew they were soaked without even touching them. Prat.

          A few times already, I had to bite on my hand to stop myself from moaning out loud. He distracted me majorly from the movie – seeing him half-naked/naked on the big screen didn't help my arousal levels stay low either. I felt a few pangs of jealousy, seeing him kiss with Sarah even though I knew they were just film kisses.

          Luke was mine. My hand settled on his thigh, rubbing it softly, and I felt his thigh muscles tighten. He thought he could get away with this? Mmm. Let's see if that was true. My hand moved higher, slowly rubbing over the bulge in his pants.

          A pleased smile appeared on my face when I heard him exhale sharply, his big rough hand clenching my inner thigh. I kept stroking him through his pants, feeling him become bigger and harder. Glancing at him, I saw his jaw clenching hard, and his chest moving back and forth faster. It made me smile even wider. Yeah, baby, two can play this game.

          I removed his hand from my leg, kissing his palm. After placing a few kisses on his skin, I slipped one of his fingers into my mouth, sucking on it. He rumbled low, his whole body stiffening as he closed his eyes.

          My tongue moved against his skin, tasting him – a bit salty, and something I could only describe as ‘Luke’. I sucked his finger, mimicking the way I would suck his cock. His jaw muscles bunched as he exhaled sharply. After giving him a few more teasing sucks, I removed his finger and entwined our hands.

          He leaned towards me, breathing heavy in my ear, and a fresh layer of moisture coated my folds as his breathing reminded me of the way he breathed when he fucked me. “We are not going to stay for the party, but we are going home straight away, and I am getting payback for that little stunt of yours,” he growled roughly. I turned to him, fluttering my eyelashes innocents at him.

          “You talk the talk, but can you walk the walk, darling?” I knew I was provoking him, but he deserved it! He had been driving me crazy the moment we hit the red carpet.

          The look he got in his eyes spelled trouble with a capital T. It just turned me on even more. He took my hand, kissed the back of it for a moment before turning back to the screen. Trouble was coming, sexy hot trouble.

 

~~~

 

He pounced on me the moment we got into the limo – Luke pushing the button to lift the screen so the chauffeur couldn't hear or see us. His hands gripped my hair as he kissed me roughly, devouring my lips. I moaned against his lips, tearing at his tie and unbuttoning his dress shirt.

          “You're a naughty minx, you know that don't you Alisha, babe?” He placed kisses on my throat, whispering the words against my skin as our bodies were pressed flush against each other – him hot and demanding against my crotch. “Teasing me like that in the cinema.”

          “You were teasing me too.” I hauled his face back to mine by his hair, biting his bottom lip and making him snarl in pleasure, rocking his hips against me.

          I tossed my head back, racking my nails over his back as pleasure drummed through my veins. He was rock hard, pushing against the fabric of his pants.

          He kissed my neck, tucking with his teeth on the ring of my collar as his hands massaged my breasts through my dress, squeezing and culling them roughly. I moved my hips, moaning almost obscenely as his kisses and pelvis rubs made me go insane.

          Suddenly, he pulled back, and I whined in protest, panting rapidly. He stared down at me, hair tussled, and his cheeks flushed with lust. Hooking my legs around his waist, he flipped us so I sat on his lap. He smiled lazy at me, his eyes dark with lust and love. Hooking his finger in the ring of my collar, he pulled me closer and gave me a cardinal sensual kiss that made my toes curl. My fingers gripped his hair, kissing him back as his other hand settle on my hip, making my hips grind against him.

          “Just like that, baby. Slow and tease, good girl,” he growled against my lips before thrusting his tongue in my mouth, rubbing it against mine and devouring me. I moan and gasp, my hips bucking against his and feeling his hard cock rub against me.

          His hand went under the skirt of my dress, rubbing my ass cheeks and ripping off my thong – making me gasp in surprise. “Ride me,” he ordered roughly, tucking on my collar. My hands went to his pants, unbuckling his pants and lowering his zipper. Shivering, I took out his hard cock and pumped it. He growled, pulling me back with the collar and kissing me roughly.

          “Ride me!” He commanded, and then threw his head back in a rough groan as I suck down his cock, my walls being stretched by his hard thick cock.

          I gripped his shoulders, shuddering and moaning in pleasure as he was so big inside of me. His throat muscles stood taunt, his grip on my collar and hip firm which made me tighten around his cock even more.

          Our eyes met, sparks flying as we burned. I started to move up and down his shaft, starting to ride him. His hand left my collar and grabbed the back of my neck, hauling my face close till our foreheads pressed together. We stared at each other as I rode him, the moment intimate and intense. We kissed lazy, our eyes staying locked as my walls fluttered around him.

          We continued like this for a bit, touching, kissing, and feeling. God, it felt so good. So intense. Our breathing mingled, ragged and rough, small cries rolling off my tongue, and his groans filling the air.

          He suddenly grabbed my hips, starting to thrust up into me. I cried out louder, the thrusts making pleasure shoot through me. He kept hitting that spot inside of me, one of his hands moved between my legs and rubbed my clit.

          “Luke!” I screamed as I tighten around his cock, the pleasure making my stomach feel tense. It felt so good, my body alive as I met his thrusts. Thinking was impossible, I could only feel how he fucked me – claiming me as his.

          I screamed louder when he tucked on my clit, triggering my orgasm. Warmth spread through me, my whole body tingling and trembling as my muscles flexed around his cock. I buried my face into his neck, and he thrust a few more times before hissing my name – stiffening and emptying himself inside of me as I milked him dry.

          We held each other, gasping for air as our body was burning hot – pleasure making our bones and muscles like jello. Luke chuckled low against my neck, nuzzling softly as he stroked by lower back.

          “Mmmm. So much better than an after party.”


End file.
